


王氏双子的爱人 11

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 5





	王氏双子的爱人 11

躺在两个恶魔中间，肖战是真的睡不着，大气不敢出的平躺着。  
“小战战，你乖乖睡觉，明天我就回答你一个问题。”  
肖战听见王一丹要回答他的问题，眼睛亮了起来， 露出被绑到这里来的第一个微笑，“真的？”  
王一丹身子僵硬住了，呆滞的点了下头，王一博心跳加速，盯着肖战的笑脸…  
这，简直是天使才会有的笑脸。

肖战乖乖闭上眼，可能今天分别伺候两位少爷太疲劳，没多久，均匀的呼吸声传了出来…  
王一博侧身，在被子里悄悄握住了肖战的手，王一丹则光明正大搂住肖战，俩人对视了下，同时点了点头…

肖战是被一个声音叫醒的，他听到不断有人在叫他，睁开眼睛，晕晕乎乎，看天花板眩晕，左看看右看看…感觉看到了重影的两个恶魔…

“小战战，别怕，只是给你打了一针。”王一丹摸着肖战嘴角的痣。  
王一博拍了拍他脸蛋， “白然昨天说你不能做，但现在过了夜里12点了。”  
恶魔的时钟开启了。

“哇，哥，他流了好多水～”王一丹把手指按进后穴，指间不断的刮着肠壁，按着敏感处……

“唔啊…～”肖战舒服的卷起脚尖，绷直身体，乳头被王一博吸的又爽又痒，“嗯嗯……好舒服……～ 啊哈……多吸一会儿～哈……用力……”  
肖战死死的抱住王一博的头，把上半身抬高，拼命的把自己乳头往王一博嘴里送…

王一丹已经扶住肉棒，慢慢往肖战后穴里推动，肖战把腿又开的大些，把屁股往下挪了挪，想把王一丹的肉棒快点吃进来……  
“骚货！”王一丹骂了一声，开始耸动腰肢，用力的抽插肖战的小洞，蛋蛋啪啪不停的打在他屁股上…  
“啊啊啊……肉棒太大了……嗯～ 啊……要被干穿了……”肖战感觉自己后穴被水淹没了，泥泞不堪的肠壁被肉棒不断冲撞，滑过，爽的后穴自动收缩，把王一丹的肉棒又吸大一圈…  
“啊啊……好爽……要被艹死了……啊嗯…～大肉棒好棒…… 奶头要被吸坏了……啊…快……嗯～轻点……啊啊啊……不行了……”肖战露在外面的肉棒喷出白水，射在了自己的小腹上…后穴更是爽到流出大量水，王一丹突然撤出肉棒，后穴像女人小穴一样，喷出了一股水……  
随着浑身颤抖，肖战失神的翻起了白眼…

“哥，这个药真好用”王一丹平躺在床上，让肖战躺在他身上，肖战的背紧贴着王一丹的胸膛，王一博从前面把肖战的腿再次打开…  
王一博和王一丹的两个肉棒相互抵着，在肖战后穴的褶皱处又摩又顶的…  
“丹丹，你说他可以吗？”  
“哥，他都跟女人一样喷水了，还有什么不可以的…”  
王一博笑着点了下头，王一博从前面扣住肖战的两只脚腕，王一丹从后面抓住肖战的屁股蛋往外掰…  
被打了针的肖战神智不清，后面的小穴没有东西填满，又热又痒，不断的扭动身子， “啊……快进来吧……啊……～好痒……啊啊啊……～”  
肖战话还没说完，王一博就用力的把肉棒送了进去，抽插了几下，退出了一点，后面王一丹的肉棒使劲往里挤着，想挤进去…  
“啊啊啊……别……不行……啊……”  
王一博俯身吸住肖战的奶头， “你可以的宝贝。”  
奶头被吸的太舒服，后面又放松了些，王一丹一鼓作气，把肉棒挤了进去…  
“呀啊……”  
两支肉棒同时抽插着后穴，自己的肉棒被插到射，肖战觉得现在身体快乐无比…  
“啊啊……太厉害了……哈……嗯～ 不行了……要坏掉了……啊……好舒服……啊啊……”  
三具身体同时颤抖着，只剩下粗重的呼吸声，一丝白色液体随着王一博撤出的肉棒流了出来…  
王一丹并没有射了马上拔出肉棒，而是留在肖战的后穴里温存着……


End file.
